Unspeakably retired
by TheBlackHand724
Summary: Retirement is great but the worst part of being retired is everyone keeps trying to get you to come back. Rated T for Language and Violence. lots of violence. Now beta'd


AN: This is an odd idea I had and I don't know if I have enough for a full story, but I might put out a few small mission briefs. I'm a huge fan of movies like Ronin, 3 Days to Kill, and John Wick. I like the idea of an old spy/killer coming out of retirement for one last ride. There's something poetic about it. This was me trying to make one of those stories. I have the bare bones of an outline but not much else. If I get some interest in this story I'll see if I can come up with something good. Un Beta'ed

Unspeakably Retired.

Harry James Potter had a lot to be happy about. Sure you could look at the negatives in life.

His parents died when he was one.

He spent the next ten years as his aunt, uncle, and cousin's punching bag.

Until the age of eleven he never owned a new pair of pants.

For the first eighteen years he was blind as a bat without his glasses until he fixed his eyes.

A dark lord painted a target on his back before he was even born and it took almost dieing at nineteen to kill him.

His Headmaster was using him as a paycheck and a sacrificial lamb and he didn't even know it until the old man died when he was sixteen.

Last and worst of all, he lost a nine year old son to a rare magical virus when he was twenty-nine years old. The loss was unimaginable, but it almost killed his wife.

Aside from those very bad things he loved every bit of his life.

He married his best friend and fellow Unspeakable Hermione Granger at age twenty. Forty-five years running and he still smiled every time he looked at her. She was still the most beautiful in the world to him and she loved him back with the same passion he loved her.

They worked for the department of Mysteries for forty years. Hermione as a researcher and Harry as a field operative. A kind of magical James Bond if you were looking for a comparison. Someone that combated the evil trying to harm the UK and it's people. Both magical and Muggle. He single handedly stopped wars and toppled corrupt governments. He stopped five dark uprisings on two continents. He was whispered about in hushed tones by evil men hoping that speaking his name would not bring his judgment down on them.

In forty years he never had a boring day at the office. He killed a lot of people during his time as an operative, it was the one downside of his job, but all of them were bad men. Evil men and dark wizards. Trash as far as he was concerned.

He had numerous commendations, and medals for bravery. He was even Knighted by the Queen. The best part about it all was no one knew about any of it. As an Operative not even his kids knew about what he did. His wife knew, but that was only because she worked in the department. To everyone else, Harry potter worked for the ministry as a DOM researcher.

But all that was in the past. He was retired now, and happy about it. He spent his days working on his classic cars, napping under trees on his big estate, fooling around with his beautiful wife and going to Quidditch games with his kids and grand kids. He even owned a piece of the London Lions. A new Quidditch team that was quickly becoming a perennial cup contender.

Speaking of kids, they had three of them. Two boys and a girl, two of which were in their forties and had three kids of their own making Harry a six time grand father at age sixty-five.

In fact you could say the reason Harry was so happy today was because all of his family was home for a week. His son James and his daughter Emma. Their spouses, Avalena Potter and Richard Grant, and the grand kids. The oldest, Twenty year old Jr. Curse Breaker Nigel Potter. Nineteen year old Laura Grant who was a newly minted Auror. Seventeen year old Sophia Potter who scored seven O's on her NEWTs and was looking to follow in her grandmother's footsteps by becoming an Unspeakable researcher. Fifteen year old Daniel Potter who scored seven O's on his Owls and was a Prefect in Ravenclaw and head chaser.

But by far Harry's favorite grand kids were Max Potter and Mary Grant. Two recently turned eleven year olds that acted like twins more than cousins. They were born on the same day, the 15th, Max in May and Marry in June. They both had Harry's Black hair and green eyes and they both had a gift for getting in trouble. This gift probably came from their grandfather who spent a lot of time with the terrible twosome. They spent a lot of time at the Manor flying, racing go karts, consuming sugar and soda against their mother's wishes and even practicing magic using unregistered Unspeakable wands that their granddad got them. If you asked either of their parents they would tell you the two were uncontrollable little monsters, and their siblings would say a lot worse. But to Harry they were little carbon copies of him. Each with the power and wicked sense of fun to backup the claim.

Today was little Mary's birthday. There were about two hundred people at the party and half of them were children. There were quidditch matches going on in the front yard and go kart races going on in the backyard. There was enough cake, candy, and soda being consumed to kill a hospital wing full of diabetics. Laughter and fun permeated the ground and made everyone smile.

On a day like this you would think that Harry Potter would be ecstatic, and you would be right. He was having a great time right up until his friend and ex-Unspeakable partner, and new director of the Operations Neville Longbottom, pulled him in to his study for a talk.

"What is so important Nev? I'm missing all the fun. I was a lock for Seeker in the older kid's quidditch game before you dragged me in here." Harry said dropping into a seat by the fireplace sipping a bottle of butterbeer.

"I'll let you get back to the fun in a minute but right now a need to talk to you about something important. Can we talk in here?" Neville asked looking around the room. It was a look Harry knew well, up until five years ago it was how he looked at every room he walked into. Checking exits, looking for surveillance cameras and trying to spot anyone looking to kill him from the shadows.

"Relax, I might be retired, but I was still the best for a long time as you know. The room is sound proof and warded against everything. Relax my friend and speak your mind." Harry said sitting up a bit.

"What have you heard about this new group called the Red Hand?" Neville asked.

"Just what I read in the paper. Group of right wing nutters on the continent. Starting trouble and causing havoc. Trying to bring about the glory days of the death Eaters without all the blood purity crap that went with it." Harry said with a shrug. "It happens every decade, some jackass gets a history book and all of a sudden he thinks he's the next dark lord."

"It's a hell of a lot worse then that Harry! They're a bunch of dark wizard extremists from Durmstrang and that German school in the Black Forest. They're running around in Death Eater robes and masks killing and raping. It's bad Harry. Real bad, and they are gaining a foothold here in the UK. There are still plenty of old Purebloods looking to get back in the game." Neville said looking tired.

"Not to sound crass or uncaring Neville, but what does this have to do with me? I'm retied remember? I put in forty years as an Operative. I put in eight years before that fighting Riddle. You should know all of this you were with me for most of it." Harry said.

"I need you to come back Harry. I need you to pull on your black suit and get your gun." Neville said holding up a black leather slim wallet with a small gold shield.

"Out of the question! You have a whole team of Operatives, you have Aurors, you can even call the Muggle government if shit really hits the fan. I've had my share of fighting. It's time for the next generation of heroes and champions to take up arms. Fight the good fight. Wave the flag and yell the battle call of God save the Queen. You do not need a washed up old Operative. Besides I love retirement. I like the uniform more, it's comfortable. More comfortable than your mortician's suit." Harry said pouring himself a glass of Scotch.

"You love retirement? You? The man that once told me he would do the job until the day he died? And go fuck yourself for the suit jab. You're the one that made that rule. We had nice gray robes before you came up with the Operative suit." Neville said smirking.

"We deal with Muggles all the time, or at lest we used to. It makes more sense sense. But it's your day off director. Lose the tie at least Neville, when was the last time you took a break? Spent time with Susan? With your boys or your grandkids?" Harry asked.

"It's been a while Harry. To tell you the truth this Red Hand business has really put me through the ringer. We have missions going on in three different countries including here at home right now and every report I see just makes me cringe. I have young inexperienced operatives in the field working undercover to combat this threat and I hope half of them come home alive." Neville said taking a glass full of amber gold and drinking it with a sigh.

"Neville, let me tell you a secret. Retirement is fucking great. I get up around ten without the sound of an alarm clock ringing in my head. I dress in comfortable jeans and old t-shirts. I spend my days working on old cars, and playing with the twins. Hell I even get a little afternoon play time with the wife every now and then. And you know what the best part is? No one tries to kill me every day. No one shoots spells and bullets at me. No one tries to blow me up. No one tries to stab me. I don't have to kill anyone. No international portkeys to god awful places. No car chases. No shoot outs. Just peace and relaxation. You should try it my friend. Instead of trying to get me to come back you should quit too. Hang it up. Throw in the towel. I'll show you home to come down off the high of the job. By this time next year you'll be fat and happy like me." Harry said with a peaceful smile.

"You don't miss it at all? Not even a little bit? You were a god, the man in the suit. The thing that went bump in the night. How do you not miss it?" Neville asked.

"I did at first. I missed it very much. I was the best, and it was it was hard for me to just relax. I was looking over my shoulder for assassins. Sitting with my back to the wall facing the door. Getting up out of my sleep to fight men that weren't there. You know? Combat paranoia. I had it bad. So bad I thought Hermione was going to leave me. Or at least kick me out of bed. Then one day I was working on a car and I lost track of time and fell asleep in the garage. The next day I woke up looking at the underside of a V8 and I just laughed. My wife came in and laughed too. After that night of sleeping on the floor unprotected and unarmed I made it a goal to do it again. Not fall asleep under a car, but to fall asleep somewhere out in the open and unarmed. After a while I just started living a normal life. The downside is I've gotten fat." Harry said laughing.

"You're not that out of shape Harry. You're more fit right now then half of my field operatives. I'm telling you we were the last good generation of fighters. This new group is just fucking sad. I could take on all of them and I was always considered the weakest of our group. It's why I came here. I knew even out of shape and lazy you would still be my best Operative. I've missed you Harry. The department isn't the same without you there. You made us elite, now we're shit." Neville said draining his glass and refilling it.

"How can it be that bad? It's only been five years since I left." Harry asked looking shocked.

"The rot has been setting in for a lot longer than five years Harry. Me, you, Tonks, Brown, and Macavoy were the last good Operatives. We grew up with combat experience. Have you been reading some of the shit they teach at Hogwarts? It's sad and weak. Kids are graduating with O's in DADA and they can barely fight. It takes three years now to become an Operative because we have to train the lazy and weak spell casting out of the kids. And God help them if you put a gun in their hands. They'd shoot themselves in the face. The Aurors are just as bad. The worst part is none of them have good muggle knowledge." Neville said rubbing his eyes. "Harry this job is killing me. Being the head of operations is taking the life right out of me. Watching these kid struggle to do jobs we used to do in our sleep is ripping the life out me. The struggle to not shoot one of these kids in the face for acting retarded is getting to me.

"How the hell did this happen?" Harry asked.

"Peace. Too many years of peace have made the kids weak. If there's nothing to fear then why learn to fight? Sad I tell you. It's why I wanted you to come back. You and me are the last two left. Tonks is dead. Brown has one good leg and Mcavoy's PTSD is so bad he never leaves his home. I'm too weak and old to fight any more. You were it. My last hope to end this uprising, but you're right. I can't force you to come back and to tell you the truth I don't blame you for not wanting to. You've been fighting your whole life Harry. You've more than earned your time of peace and quite. But to tell you the truth, a lot of people are going to die this time. They came out of nowhere and by the time we caught up to them we can't kill them as fast as they kill innocents. Raids are happening more and more now." Neville said standing up from his chair.

"And you think one man can stop it all? I think you're letting nostalgia get the better of you my old friend. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I still have what it takes to do the job. I was a scalpel, sharp and surgical in my actions. Now that scalpel is dull and chipped. I'm too old and too slow to go stalking in the dark killing a bunch of dark wizards." Harry said getting up too.

As soon as he stood up Neville pulled a 1911 out of his jacket and pointed it at the back of Harry's head. In the blink of an eye Harry spun around, grabbed the gun, twisted it out of Neville's hand, and pointed it at his old friend. By the time his brain caught up with his body he was just as shocked as Neville.

"Old and slow my ass." Neville said laughing.

"That was not funny Neville." Harry said dropping the mag and racking the slide. "that gun was loaded and the safety was off! I could have broken your arm or shot you!" Harry said.

"Bullshit! You've been out of the game for five years and you're still the man I worked with for all those years in the field. Still a badass. You might wear jeans and a t-shirt but the man in the suit is still in there waiting for a fight." Neville said.

"Well, the man in the suit will just have to keep waiting. I'm done fighting. Here's your gun back." He said reassembling the gun.

"Keep it. Also take these two wands. Both of them are new from R and D. powerful little things. We're about to enter dark times Harry. For my sake can you at least start carrying those? You're one of the last friends I have left. The last thing I want is for you to get taken out in a raid on the Alley. It's not happening yet, but I give it just a few weeks before things get bad." Neville said.

Harry looked down at the two small black wands and the charmed 1911 in his hands. He closed his eyes and sighed, his wife was going to kill him he thought as he pocketed the two wands and slid the gun into the back of his jeans.

"Look Neville, no bullshit, do you really think it's going to get that bad?" Harry asked.

"I have a team of Operatives tracking a group of these Red Hand guys right now in France. They are robbing muggle banks, killing people, and burning towns. By the reports we can get out of France the group is about two hundred wizards strong and they have an army of Muggle mercenaries working for them. They pay well and the guys they hire like the fringe benefit of raping and killing innocent people. They have decimated the German and French Wizarding towns and cities and they are headed this way. They give wizards a choice. Join or die. Whole families are being slaughtered. I'm working with my counterparts in other countries on the continent or at least what's left of them and we've been hitting them hard but we just can't keep up. As we kill them more are joining their ranks everyday. We need to find out who's leading them and we need to hit them hard enough to stop recruitment. In a week, you're going to start to see things in the paper here. A dark cloud is coming, and the people we have on our side to fight it off are woefully under prepared for it. Soon you might not have a choice in the matter. Not when this group is at your doorstep trying to kill you and your family." Neville said sadly.

Harry looked deep in thought. He made a promise to his wife and kids. No more playing the hero. No more fighting. He shifted his hip and felt the old familiar weight of a gun in his back and the feeling shocked him. It didn't feel bad, on the contrary. It felt comforting. Could he do it? Could he still throw down? Could he put on the suit and fight a war? Run with a young group and lead men and women into battle? Like Neville said, he might not have a choice soon.

"Neville, let me talk to my wife. If things get as bad as you say they will you can expect my call. I'm not saying I'll be the tip of the sword again, but maybe I can help you run things. Train your guys or something like that. We worked too hard to make peace just so a group of young upstarts could ruin things now." Harry said looking at his hands.

"That's all I can ask for Harry. That's all I came here to ask for. I knew you would turn me down when I asked you to come back but I knew I could count on you helping me." Neville said hugging his friend.

"Now lets go eat some cake." Harry said shaking his head and coming out of his thoughts.

Just then they heard banging on the door. "Granddad! Are you coming to sing happy birthday or what!? Gran said to come get you! She said if you don't come now she would come looking for you. She had a big knife in her hand when she said it!" Little Max said with a smirk clear in his voice.

"I'm coming you little devil!" Harry said opening the door and tossing the boy over his shoulder as he ran down stairs and out of the house with Neville chasing after him. Harry ran out to the gathered group with the laughing Max until he got to the big table with his wife. "You called for me love?" Harry asked dropping Max next to his cousin and guest of honor.

"I did. You have to give the speech and lead the singing." Hermione said smiling at his antics.

"I do? Why do I have to give a speech? It's Mary's birthday. She gives the speech." Harry said picking up Marry in her jeans and band t-shirt. The standard of dress at the manor. And put her on his shoulders. "Speak my dear." He said laughing at her blush because all the people were looking at her now.

"But what do I say Grandad?" She asked.

"Say thank you for coming to the party." Harry said smiling.

"Thank you for coming to the party." She said smiling back at him making everyone laugh.

"Funny." Harry said. "Thank you all for coming and I hope you had a good time today. This is Mary's eleventh birthday and she's going to be heading off to Hogwarts soon to continue the legacy of the Potter name. Teachers, I wish you luck and student's, I hope you enjoy the pranks!" Harry said causing a laugh to roll through the crowd.

"You keep your two hellions in line or they will spend every day in detention!" Headmistress Sprout called out from the crowd.

"If you can catch them you mean?" Harry called back.

"Harry! Cut it out or the twins will have detention before they get sorted." Hermione said hitting Harry in the back of the head.

"Yes dear!" Harry said smiling. "Now sing for your cake people!" Harry said before leading the group in Happy birthday.

"Now for my gift." Harry said pulling her off to the side while Hermione cut the huge cake for everyone.

"What did you get me Granddad?" Mary asked as Max walked up.

"This." He said handed her a small gold locket. It was shaped like a book and it had pictures of all the family on the ten pages. "Open it to the back." He said smiling. The last page was blank "When you set it on the ground and put your thumb to that last page it turns into a big trunk to store all the things you don't want teachers to find. I already started filling it with stuff." Harry said smiling a conspiratorial smile shared by the twins.

"Thanks Granddad." Mary said smiling at him.

"Anything for my twins." Harry said pulling the two cousins into a big hug. "I want you two guys to study hard and get good grades. No pranking at first. Then when everyone has their guard down, raise hell. I'm talking itching powder. Color change potion. Animal candies. Everything. Then stop all together. Hit and run guys. Take your time. You have seven years to turn the school into a zoo. You don't have to do it all this year. Savor it. Find the bullies and hit them the hardest. And remember get caught in your own prank every once in a while it will throw the suspicion off you." Harry told them making them grin evilly.

"We bow to your wisdom Grandad." They said bowing to him before running off to go see what was in the trunk.

"Teaching them hit and run tactics at age eleven Harry?" Hermione asked giving him a disapproving look.

"For pranking. It's not like they're going to start a gorilla war for real." Harry defended with a winning smile.

"I don't think so mister. That smile only works for a few things, and winning an argument is not one of them." She said kissing him.

"What if I want the other thing?" Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not today you don't, we have too much going on today." She said hugging him.

"I saw you talking to Sprout, did she offer you a job again?" Harry asked.

"She did. She offered me the Charms teaching job. But I turned her down. I like our life now. So calm and peaceful. I don't think I can go back to the castle and teach rowdy kids. Besides we finally have time to be together. We were always working. Always busy. The elves raised our kids and we barely got to know our grand kids. I want us to spend more time with them as a family." She said looking nostalgically at the kids running around the big yard.

The whole time she talked Harry felt guilty. Here he was contemplating coming out of retirement. He was hiding a gun in the back of his jeans and his wife was talking about taking time to be with the kids. He was about to tell her about his meeting with Neville when his daughter Emma walked up to them and hugged them.

"Great speech dad and thank you for the party. I wouldn't know where to put all these people in our house." She said smiling the same smile her mother had. In fact, Emma looked just like her mother with brown hair and brown eyes. She was the head prosecutor for the Wizengamot a position she shared with her husband Richard Grant. She was one of the most well respected and honest people working in the ministry and Harry couldn't be more proud of her.

"So how's life at the ministry? Putting bad men in jail?" He asked smiling.

"Yes dad." She said smiling as Hermione walked off to go host the party. "We've been seeing a bunch of these Red Hand guys. We've been putting them away for having Death Eater masks and robes. This is going to get bad isn't it?" She asked.

"Your uncle Neville just told me. He said a few weeks before they really cross the channel. What you're getting in court are fans of the group. They would have been the first to join when they got here. Keep putting them away. Even if it's just for a a little bit. The faster you can get them off the street the better off the Aurors will be." Harry said.

"Aurors…" Emma said softly with a haunted look in her eyes.

"Don't worry about Laura. She's a good fighter. Your mother and I taught her well. We always knew she was going to be an Auror. She used to play Aurors and dark wizards all the time as a kid. Running around in that red robe you gave her. Waving a twig around and yelling spells." He said nostalgically.

"My little girl." Emma said smiling sadly.

"I will talk to her. Give her some of my Operative gear. Nothing is going to happen to this family. Nothing. You know what I would do to protect this family." Harry said hugging her. "Don't worry. If things get bad I'll take care of it." He said.

Later that day he cornered his eldest granddaughter Laura Grant in the kitchen. "Auror Grant." He said with a proud smile. "Are you here to protect and serve?" He asked.

"Will you ever get over it grandad?" She asked blushing.

"Never, I will always be proud of you all. No matter what you guys do. But you chose to go into the family business. Fighting evil wizards is what Potter's do." Harry said slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"You say you're proud of all of us but what if the twins become little criminals?" She asked laughing.

"I'll help them rob the bank myself." He said laughing with her.

"Grand Dad!" She said looking shocked.

"What? You think it would be the first bank I ever knocked over? Look up the Swiss gold reserve job of 2025. I'll give you three guesses who did that job." Harry said with a cocky smirk.

"You didn't!" She said with her mouth agape.

"It was a front for dark wizard money laundering. They were storing stolen blood money in that bank. So I stole it back. In and out without anyone knowing I was there. I stole three tons of gold bricks that day without setting off an alarm." He said laughing.

"My God." She said looking at Harry in a new light.

"I have hundreds of stories like that, and now that you're old enough and working in law enforcement I can share some of them. Your oath as an Auror protects my secrets. It's the way it is when you work in the department. Speaking of my old job, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. What have you heard about this group called the Red Hand?" He asked.

"Bunch of killers and nut jobs. They're a blithe, and they're coming this way. Half of them spout old pure blood bullshit and the other half worship dark magic. They're bad Grandad. Really bad. We've been putting in extra time in the gym for training. Director Greengrass is gearing up for a fight soon." She said looking worried and angry at the same time.

"Come with me." Harry said holding her hand and leading her upstairs to his Study.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Five years ago I hung up my black suit and gray robes. But I never threw anything away." Harry said going to the wall behind his little used desk.

He tapped a spot on the wall and the wall vanished revealing a huge vault door. He punched in a code and opened the big vault door.

"I stored all of my gear in here. I have a good Dragon hide vest I want you to start wearing from now on." He said opening the top trunk in a stack next to a huge pile of gold coins and bars.

"Grand dad what is all this stuff?" She asked pointing to the open trunks and racks of weapons on the walls of the vault.

"My gear from my days as a spy." Harry said handing her a thin black leather vest. "This will stop anything up to a killing curse. I want you to wear it at all times. You remember how to use a blade right? Have you kept up your skills?" Harry asked.

"I have but I'm still not very good." She said looking at the vest.

"Well not very good is better than most. Take this too." He said handing her a ten inch black ceramic knife in a black leather sheath. "It's razor sharp and unbreakable. Operative standard issue." He said.

"Are you sure I can even carry this? Is it legal for me to have it?" She asked looking at the knife.

"I don't give a damn about legal! If anyone has a problem you tell them they can take it up with me. Now, what about guns? Are you any good? Have you practiced with the gun I gave you three years ago?" He asked.

"Some, I can hit a moving target but my accuracy falls at a distance." She said.

"And do you carry it with you?" He asked.

"No, it's hard to carry that big gun in my robes and Director Greengrass looks down on muggle guns." She said.

"I can see it being a problem. You're a small girl and the 1911 is a big gun, try this, it's a Walther PPK. This is a good shoulder rig. This gun works just like your 1911, but it's small and it has a silencing charm in it. Sometimes, it's more convenient to kill someone without giving off a light and sound show." He said showing her how to strap on the gun. "It's got the same bullet conjuring charms on it so if you do use it in a fight all that's left after the fight is holes. No slugs. They vanish." Harry said handing her the small gun.

"Grand dad do you think this is necessary? I'm a fully trained Auror and I know tons of battle spells." She said.

"And when you're pinned down in a firefight and your arm is broken I want you to have something to fight back with. I have used a gun a lot more then you would think in my time as an Operative. It's easy to use, silent, gives off no light, and charmed to keep firing until you stop pulling the trigger. If this Red Hand group is as bad as you say they are then everyone in this family is getting a vest, a gun, and a knife just like the ones I just gave you." He said.

"If you want me to start carrying this stuff then I will. You've been fighting the good fight for a long time. If you say I need it then I'll keep it with me at all times." She said standing tall.

"That's my girl. I'm very proud of you Laura. You studied hard and got your gold shield. The Potters have a long tradition of fighting the good fight, and you're the first one in the family to embrace that tradition. But fighting the dark is a dangerous job, why do you think there were so few Potters left? So watch your back out there, and always come home at the end of your shift." Harry said hugging the girl.

"I will granddad. I will." She said.

"Good girl, now head on down to the party. I'll be down in a bit." Harry said looking at the trunks and boxes.

Later that night when all the guests left the whole family went off to their rooms to call it a night. "It was a good party, I'm glad we have elves to clean up the mess. It was also nice to see some of our old friends. Did you see all our friends from the DoM?…" Hermione came into the bedroom behind Harry and stopped in her tracks at the door. In the bedroom by the closet was a stack of trunks. "Harry, what are those doing in here?" She asked looking at the trunks.

"Neville pulled me aside today for a talk…"

"NO! Not again! I told you never again. You retired. You're not going back to the department!" She said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not, but some of the things he told me got me worried. There's a group of nut jobs killing and causing trouble on the continent, but they're headed this way. They will be in the UK soon. I gave Laura one of my old vests, a knife, and a gun. Just because I'm out doesn't mean a war isn't coming. I want all of us to wear a vest and carry a gun when we go out until this all blows over. We're famous, all of us. Me and you for our work with the department. Emma and her husband for being Law Wizards on the Wizengamot. James and his wife for their work in the bank. The name Potter still means something to these nut jobs. It paints a target on all of us. I might be out but unless we all agree to move to the States we are all going to be in danger soon." He said holding her.

"Thank God. I thought you were going back to work." She said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"No, I'm not going back, but I have agreed to help Neville run things if the country goes to hell in a few months. He does not like our chances against this group. He says the department is weaker now than ever. I bet Laura is one of the best trained Aurors in the DLME right now and that has everything to do with her learning spells from us growing up then anything she learned in school. Sprout was good as the hufflepuff head of house, but as headmaster she's too nice. The teaching staff is under qualified and she lets them stay on even though they can't teach." Harry said getting ready for bed.

"The teaching staff is a lot better now then when we were in school. We had a parade of useless dark wizards trying to kill you. You were the best defence teacher we had at school, just think about that." She said walking into the bathroom.

"At least we were motivated to learn. The students are less motivated to work hard now. We grew up in a time of war. If we didn't learn how to fight we ended up dead. The Weasley family is a testament to what happens when you're lazy in a time of war. In one night the family was wiped of the face of the earth." Harry said putting the two wands and the gun on his nightstand.

"Always with that old horror story. The Twins, Ginny, and Bill made it out alive. I was there remember? I'm not a new recruit you know. There's no need to be overly dramatic. But I do know what you're saying." She said sliding into bed with him.

"Look, I don't want to go back to work. You think I like killing people? Every day of the last five years have been great. I like the way things are. I have time for us and the kids. I wouldn't trade this for anything but if this country goes to the dogs, I'm going to have to go back to work. I refuse to let anything happen to our kids or god forbid the grand kids. Can you imagine how the school will hold up to an attack now? Beside that's why I used to do the job. I could have done anything after the war. Auror, Seeker, or just pack it up and stay at home. I have the money to do it. But I looked at the world and I knew I wasn't going to raise kids in that world. So when your boss came to see me I jumped at the opportunity to join the fight. In forty years I made the world a safe place for our kids. I'm not going to pack it in now if I can still protect them. I would die for our kids, and even though I'm older now I'd like to see the guy that can take me down." Harry said tiredly.

"Not everyday of the last five years have been great. For a while when you got out you still had that shifty look in your eyes. That inability to relax. I'm not worried about you going back. I'm worried about you coming home and not being able to lose that look again. That look almost ruined our marriage. We spent so much time fixing the world and now that we can sit back and enjoy it I won't do it with that shifty eyed guy. You have to promise me now that' you'll come back to me and be this Harry when this is all over. I like this Harry. I've gotten used to him. " She said rolling over to lay on his chest.

"You never have to worry about that. I'm more worried I can't get that look back. It's been a long time since I've been that guy. Five years is a long time to take off between fights. I don't even know if the suit still fits." Harry said.

"Go to sleep Harry. Were not going to solve the world's problems tonight. The twins will be up with the sun and they're going to be waking you up a few minutes after that." She said curling up to his side.

"Right luv." He said drifting off to sleep.

Harry felt cold. Like a chill running down his back and neck. He shot up out of his sleep. In a flash he was out of bed looking for pants.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked looking up at him trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"The wards just registered hostile intent." Harry said pulling on his jeans.

"What?" She asked.

"Hermione, I need you to get the kids up and into this this room. There are guns and vests in the trunks." He said pulling on a vest. "Here put this on right now." He said tossing her a vest.

"Harry I'm sure this is…"

"Hermione. Just do it." He said coldly as he tucked a knife into his boot and a second 1911 into his back.

"Okay, but if this is nothing, you are sleeping on the couch." She said pulling on her robe and the vest.

"It's not a drill. I can feel them coming over the hill out back. They portketyed into our wards. One of the party guest must have dropped a Port Stone Locator out back during the party. Take this." He said handing her a Walther PPK. "If they get by me use it." He said pulling a flat black M14 out of the trunk and a gray robe. Tossing on the robe he vanished from the room.

He reappeared on the roof and clocked ten shapes moving towards the house. By the way they moved and the gear they had they were Muggle military or at least they had training. Dropping down to lay across the roof he pulled his rifle up and scoped in the first guy. Buy his count it would take his wife three minutes to get the kids up and moved into the Master bedroom. The ten men were fifty yards from the house and at a full sprint they would be at the back door in seconds.

He also knew they were just the first wave. He could feel them coming. They were hiding in the woods. They had wizards with them because they were trying to put up wards to keep the family trapped. Really they just trapped themselves in with him. Looking into the forest he clocked three wizards. There were more but these three were putting up a ward stone array.

Sighting in on the first guy he squeezed the trigger and the wizard's Head exploded. Before his two friends could make a big stink about being covered in their friend's gray matter they were dead too. By now the tactical team made it to the back door. Harry scooted forwards to look over the edge of the roof and systematically dropped all ten of them. Nine of them with head shots. The last guy he shot in the leg. He popped in next to the screaming man, smashed the butt of his rifle into his chest knocking the wind out of him and grabbed him in a choke hold.

"How many of you are out here?" He asked in a deep gruff voice.

"I don't know, I'm just a grunt. They don't tell us anything." He choked out in a French accent.

"Do you have a way to talk to your boss?" He asked pulling his knife out and stabbing the man in the leg for trying to break out of his hold.

"Radio on my vest." The guy wheezed out after screaming.

"Thank you." Harry said slitting his throat and pulling his radio off his vest as the man fell to the ground. Bringing the radio up to his mouth he took a deep breath and let it out as he fell into his old persona.

"I know you know who I am. I know because you brought an army to kill me. And if you were only here to kill me I might let some of you live. But you're here for my family and that's going to cost you your lives. I'm going to kill every last one of you, and the last one still alive, I'm going to torture until you tell me who your boss is, and where to find him. I will make it slow, and as painful as I can. You will beg me for the sweet release of death. So when this goes south for you, and it will. I'd take your own life before I can get to you." He said coldly.

"We do not fear you." Came the reply but Harry wasn't there to hear it.

He was in the woods stalking the group of thirty from the shadows of a tree already. Making his robes invisible he ghosted up behind one of the wizards, grabbed him from behind with his hand over his mouth, and slit his throat before dropping back into the shadows. When his friend found him he panicked and was about to start shouting when Harry appeared in front of him. He covered his mouth and slit his throat. He ghosted up to the next guy and repeated the process. He did it six more times before he got to the main cluster of wizards. They had black robes and white mask. Harry rolled his eyes before picking his target. He was standing in the front of the group next to the guy giving orders. Harry grabbed him from behind causing the guy to gasp. When everyone turned to look at him Harry pulled one of the 1911's out. Put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger before disappearing. At the sight of one of their own getting his head blown off they started panicking and searching around them in fear. In the chaos Harry killed six more that way. By the time the leader got control of the situation five more were dead.

"Attack the house! Do it now!" He shouted.

The group turned to the house and started to run. Harry fired on them with the two 1911s he had mowing them down in a hailstorm of hot lead as they ran at the house. He winged the leader and shot the wand and most of his hand off last. He walked up to him slowly.

"Hello there my handicapped friend. By he way you were giving orders I'm guessing you're the leader of this little group?" Harry asked in a cold mocking tone.

"Fuck you Potter!" The man yelled.

"Such foul language. I have the cure for such foul language." Harry said advancing on the fallen man with his knife in hand.

Twenty minutes later Harry popped into the master bedroom covered in blood and sweat. He found the adults standing around the dark room in vests holding guns and the kids on the bed knocked out. His wife was on him in a second. "Are you hurt?" She asked looking him over.

"I'm fine, the forty men they sent to kill us are not fine. Laura, the floo was down but now it's back up, call your boss and tell him what's going on. You can use the floo in my office down the hall. The rest of you can stand down for now. I need to call Neville. None of you are leaving this house. If they hit this place then they can hit your unguarded homes too. Nigel take a look at the wards with your father and mother. They used a Port Stone Locater to get through the wards. I want you to find it and destroy it. Then I want you to put up every ward you can think of. As some of you might know there is a group calling themselves the Red Hand. They want to bring about the days of Tom Riddle again. I'm being recalled to fight them. They knew I was the biggest threat to them so they tried to hit us here tonight before there big push into our island home. As of now we are at war. None of you leave this house without a vest and a gun. Are we clear?" He asked looking around the room at his family.

"We understand Harry. Go take a shower. You're covered in blood." Hermione said touching his face with tears streaming down her cheek.

"I will. In the mean time get one of my black suits out of the closet and hang it in the bathroom. I'm going to need it toni… Shit it's almost morning." He said looking at his watch as he walked towards the bathroom. Before he walked into the room he pulled off his vest and set it, the two 1911's and his knife on the floor by the bathroom door.

James and Emma looked at each other and shared a look between them. A look that said a lot. Seventeen year old Sophia Potter looked to her father. "Who the hell was that?" She asked pointing to the bathroom door.

"That was your real grandfather. Unspeakable Potter. Lets get this done, and give him some space." James said looking sad.

Hermione smiled sadly at her children before going to the big walk in closet. The front of the closet was full of t-shirts and old blue jeans. Walking past that she came to the back section. She pulled one of the ten black suits of the rack and hug it on the hook. She added a white dress shirt, black leather belt and black boxers. Before walking out of the closet she grabbed a pair of black leather shoes. She hug it on the bathroom door hook before walking back to the bed. She looked down at the kids sleeping on her big bed and smiled softly before taking a seat in one of the chairs by the bed. A few minutes later Harry came out of the bathroom and saw a man with stiff shoulders and a cold looking angular face that did not belong to her husband. He was back. The killer. The operative. The man in the black suit. He walked over to her and took a knee by the chair.

"Where are you going?" She asked softly.

"To find the man that set us up." He said coldly.

"And when you find him what are you going to do?" She asked softly.

"I'm going to make him wish he was never born. I'm going to hurt him for putting my family in danger." He said not looking at her.

"Good. Now kiss me with your real face and go. Go to work." She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Harry looked up at her and the cold angular face was gone. In it's place was his soft, slightly wrinkled face. He kissed her softly and passionately. He stood up and walked over to the trunks and shrunk one with a wave of the hand. He pocketed it and looked at the kids on the bed one last time. He then turned away, reactivated his glamour, and walked out of the room.

Richard brown felt cold, like someone was watching him. Using his years of training he pretended to still be sleeping as he felt out with his magic. That's when something heavy hit him in the face. His hand shot out and picking up the heavy little money bag as silver coins feel out.

"Your pieces of silver for betraying me my old friend." Said a deep voice from his left.

He shot up in bed and saw Harry sitting on a chair in the corner of the dark room dressed in a black suit, white shirt, and black tie. Seeing the man he set up to be killed sitting in his bedroom he panicked and reached for the gun he kept on his nightstand. He picked it up, brought it level, and pulled the trigger. The hammer of the old 1911 clinked down on the firing pin but nothing happened. Harry held up his hand calmly showing him the magazine from his gun.

"Really Richard, is that how you greet an old friend?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I had no choice…"

"Please Richard, don't do that. If you're just going to lie to me it will make me angry. You know what I'm capable of doing when I get angry. In the bag you will find forty silver coins. Each one transfigured from the men they sent to kill me and my family. MY FAMILY!" Harry yelled clenching his teeth.

"They said they would kill my family if I didn't plant the stone." Richard said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You mean this family?" Harry said holding up four gold coins.

"You didn't?" He asked holding his breath and looking green.

"Not yet. I'm going to ask you a series of questions about this group, the Red Hand. If you lie to me I will drop the transfiguration on one of these coins and kill the family member that pops out. You have a son, his lovely wife, and their two teenaged daughters. I don't know which is which but we'll find out the first time you fuck with me." Harry said shaking the four gold coins in his hand to make them jingle.

"Harry please, I'll tell you anything you want, but please, don't hurt them. They know nothing. They're innocents. Please." Richard begged on his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Richard, I want you to look me in the eyes when I say this. You gave killers access to my home. They sent men to hurt my family. My wife. My kids. My grand kids. If you so much as stutter when you talk I'll drop the transfiguration on one of these coins and slit that person's throat. I'll make sure they're awake and looking at your face so the last thing they see is you. It could be your son Luke, or you're your sixteen year old granddaughter Kate. I don't care. All I care about is extracting every bit of information out of you before I put a bullet in your head. I want you to think about that and then I want you to tell me everything you know." Harry said coldly.

"And if I tell you everything you will let them go?" Richard asked.

"You will be the only one to die tonight. But if you fuck around I'll make you watch them die before I kill you. You put family on the table when you dropped that ward stone in the woods. You put family on the table, not me. Now I'm going to show you what it feels like to know your family is in danger. To know they're fate is in your hands. I had to kill forty men tonight to keep my family safe. All you have to do is talk." Harry said showing him the four gold coins.

"My involvement with the group started a few months ago. I needed gold to keep my shop open…"

Richard talked for over an hour, he named names, locations, money drops, who he knew was working for the group in secret. Everything.

"Now I told you everything I know, promise me you're not going to hurt my family. Tell me you're going to take those coins back to their home and put them back in bed unharmed." Richard said shaking from the adrenalin wearing off.

"Oh you mean these coins? They're just gold gallion. What kind of monster do you think I am? I would never kill your innocent family Richard. Besides a parent should never have to bury a child." Harry said pocketing the gold coins. Harry stood up from his chair and pulled the 1911 from his back. Richard saw the gun and sighed. He slid back under the blanket and laid back in bed.

"You know, in a strange way I'm glad it's you pulling the trigger Harry. If it had to happen, I'm glad it's you." He said closing his eyes. He said a quiet prayer before opening his eyes. "I'm ready. Don't tell my family what I did. They don't need to know I was a traitor." He said softly.

"You except your fate?" Harry asked softly. "No begging me not to do it?"

"No Harry. I know my life is forfeit. I knew it the second I saw you." Richard said calmly.

"Good. Now get your ass out of bed and get your shit." Harry said tucking his gun back in his belt.

"WHAT!?" Richard asked sitting up in bed.

"You heard me Operative, get your ass out of that bed and get your shit! Your life is forfeit. It belongs to me. I can kill you, or I can make you pay off the debt you owe me. You are getting your shit and you're coming back to work. You are going to help me kill these Red Hand guys and then you're going to pack your shit and move to a different fucking continent. If I see your face after this war is over I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I fucking own you. Say it." Harry said.

"You own me. Harry, you have no idea how much this means to me. I am so sorry…"

"NO! You don't get to do that. You betrayed me. Me. The man that saved your life time and time again when we worked for the Department. You don't get to ever say you're sorry. You never get to talk to my family. You never get my forgiveness for this. The only reason I'm not putting a bullet in your ass right now is because I love your son and his wife too much to kill you. You get to live. But you do not get to live with a clear conscience. Now get your shit and lets go. I want to be in Neville's office in an hour. You are going to work with his people to find every one you know on the list you just gave me. Then you are going to work with his team to find and kill them." Harry said tossing him the magazine he took from his gun.

"You're going to need that. Now get moving." Harry said turning his back on him and walking out the bedroom door. Richard slid the Mag back in his gun and set it down. He didn't know it but if he tried to take a shot at Harry when his back was turned Harry would have killed him. But when he heard him set the gun down his shoulders dropped and he relaxed. He might not forgive Richard for turning on him, but it's like Neville said there were only so many of them still alive, and it would really suck to have to kill one of them.

Neville came out of the fire place in his office and saw Harry sitting next to Richard Brown by his desk. They both stood up, Richard using a cane when he came in.

"Operatives Potter and Brown reporting for duty Sir!" Harry said with a smirk.

"Harry, I can't say I'm happy you're home was attacked and I'm even more disappointed in who set you up." Neville said looking at Richard. "But I can say I'm glad you're here. I take it Richard is square in your book?" He asked Harry.

"He is. He knows what's going on and we have an understanding. We will never speak of it again. Now what can we do for you Neville? Where do you need us?" Harry asked.

"Everywhere. You need these first." He said handing them their badges back. "Welcome back Mr. Smith and Mr. Black."

"They kick over a hornet's nest and now I'm going to fuck them all up." Harry said looking at the Mr. Black credentials.

"That's what I like to hear. I need you in France Harry. I have three ongoing missions that could really use your expert guidance. When can you leave?" Neville asked handing him a file.

"Is this the portkey?" Harry asked holding up a gold watch.

"It is." Neville said smirking. The old Harry was back.

"Then I'll see you on the other side of this. Send me anything you need done and I'll see if I can break this Red Hand for you, Boss." Harry said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Good luck Mr. Black!" Neville called back to him. Harry gave him the two finger salute as he shut the door causing the two men in the room to laugh. "It's good to have you back." Neville said looking at the door.


End file.
